


Gimme An Hour

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Reader-Insert, Requited Crush, Roommates, Slow Build, Teasing, Thirsty reader, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Roommates are great. Having a roommate that is your best friend is even better. But finding out what your roommate does with an unbothered hour... just might change things.





	Gimme An Hour

You just got off work and was extremely tired. Walking into your apartment, you hang your keys up by the front door and start sniffing the air.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Dean was standing at the stove stirring something.

Dean was your roommate. The apartment was amazing but the rent was kind of high. You told your coworkers about it and you guess they let some friends know. One day he came walking in the restaurant you work at and asked for you. At first, you didn’t know what to think. Hot guy walking in asking for you... But he asked you about your living situation and told you he heard you needed a roommate. Now, here the two of you were.

It would be easy to forget he lives here. He cleans up after himself, sometimes after you. He’s overall a chill guy. You’ve never had any problems out of each other.

“Hey, I thought you’d be in bed.”

“Nah, I was kinda waitin’ to fix dinner. There’s some funny ass videos I gotta show you.” Dean cuts the eye off he was using.

“I’m gonna go change and I’ll be back out.”

He shoots you a thumbs up.

And he cooks. This roommate just fell from the sky and was delivered to you. You don’t like to cook because you always manage to burn something. He’s got in you the kitchen a few times with him, but that was mainly for making desserts.

Coming back out, Dean has a bowl of hamburger helper waiting for you beside him on the couch.

“There’s more in there.”

You nod, blowing on your fork full.

The two of you sit on the couch, eating, and watching the videos Dean wanted to show you. Laughing together and finishing off your bowls and the rest of what was in the pot, you begin to yawn. Instead of listening to your body, you stay to watch videos.

 

The next morning you wake up in your bed. You don’t know how you got in it. Doing your morning routine groggily, you make coffee. While that’s brewing, you grab your laptop and sit in the living room.

After a while, you hear Dean’s door open. Then the shower turns on.

This was your favorite time of the day and that’s because you didn’t have to rush to do anything.

Cup of coffee halfway down, the bathroom door opens.

“Mornin’.” Dean greets with his rough morning voice.

“Good morning.” You watch him walk into the kitchen.

Holding your mug, you eye the towel around his hips. He asked you if you were comfortable with him walking around in just a towel when he first moved in. You found that very considerate of him.

“You eat yet?” He asks coming back in the living room with a mug himself.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Give me an hour and I’ll fix somethin’ before I gotta head out.”

“Okay.”

Before he fully turns, your eyes drop to the front of his towel. This happens every morning and you fail to be ashamed of yourself for it.

As he walks away, you wonder what he does with that hour. It’s always an hour with him in the morning... It’s interesting...

You stay in the living room for the hour.

When he comes out he’s fully dressed and has an empty mug. Dean fixes the both of you breakfast while you make more coffee.

You eat together on the couch with the TV cut on.

Dean finishes and puts his dishes in the sink. He says, bye, after grabbing his stuff.

“Dean.” You call out with your phone up.

“Hm?” He comes back with his brows raised.

“Bye.”

He chuckles, shaking his head. “Bye.” He says walking away.

You post the video on Snapchat.

 

Dean was vacuuming the living room and you were sitting on the couch.

“Legs.”

You lift them onto the couch as he vacuums directly in front of you.

It’s rare that the both of you have the same day off. But when you did, Dean prefers to clean and you prefer to chill. He was currently shirtless and had loose pj bottoms on. You looked like a potato.

He has this thing where if you try to help him clean, he’ll hover over you because he likes things done a certain way. You don’t think he has OCD, but he might.

Right now, you were watching him wrap the cord up on the vacuum. When he looks up at you, he has on a thoughtful expression.

“What?”

“We need to go to the store.”

You sit up. “Maybe you should take a break first.”

His vivid green eyes pierce into you before he walks away with the vacuum.

That was another thing he did. If he was in deep thought he’d stare at you and his eyes would follow the movements you’d make. You don’t think he realizes he does this.

Dean comes back and sits beside you with his phone.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Makin’ a list.”

“You gonna check it twice?” You ask with a dumb smile.

“No need. I already know you’re on the naughty list.” He winks at you, going back to his list. After a few things, he looks at you. “Go in there and see what we need.”

Every time he tells you to do something, you feel like there’s no room for arguments. It’s weird because it’s not like he makes you. His voice just kind of changes just a tad. It goes a little deeper than what it is. At first you didn’t notice it, but after a while of living with him, you figured it out. Another thing, you don’t think he’s aware of.

Going into the kitchen, you call out the things needed. When you finish, you go back on the couch with him.

He shuts down the things you claim to need like sugary things. But you know once you two get to the store, he’ll buy them.

Done with the list, Dean goes to put on a shirt and some shoes. You run to put some shoes on. Before you met him, you would never go out in pjs, but you two were going to the store one day and he came out with his pj bottoms still on and you asked, “You’re going out in that?”, he said, “Yeah, they’re clothes and they’re clean.”. He’s changed your life.

The store wasn’t that far a trip, but you still got bored. Thus, you started messing with him.

“Dean, your lashes are so pretty. What brand are they?”

“Shut up.” He says laughing.

You smirk and pull out some Chapstick. “I don’t want those plush ass lips to get cracked.” He stays still as you apply it to his lips.

That was a true statement. He forgets to grab his Chapstick all the time and he has nice lips. You know what cracked lips feel like.

He looks into the mirror. “Why’d you put so much on? This shit looks like lip gloss.”

“Maybe it is. I’m just kidding.” You say quickly after the look you received.

Pulling into the parking lot, Dean quickly finds a space.

When you come out of the car, in arms reach, Dean grabs you and mushes his lips on your cheek.

“There.” He releases you, speed walking to the entrance.

Feeling your cheek, you bring your hand back to see the extra Chapstick that was on his mouth.

“Damn it, Dean!” You start to run to catch up to him.

When you do, he puts you in a loose headlock. The people passing by stare at you two. He releases you to get a buggy and puts you in charge of the list.

Dean is basically your best friend. You’ve never had a guy best friend until he arrived. Best friend you’re attracted to, yes. But it’s not like it’s illegal. He doesn’t know you’re attracted to him because you don’t want to make things awkward.

Both of your dating lives are unknown to each other. He’s never brought a woman home, but he has stayed out all night before or came back super late at night. You’ve only had one hook up and you didn’t bring him home. Your love life sucks ass.

There was a time you had a breakdown in the living room and Dean came back from the gym and saw you. It’s like he went into protective mode. He asked you what was wrong and what could he do and just all of these questions to get to the bottom of what was going on. It was just a bad day for you and he made it better by cuddling you on the couch. Talking softly to you about other things in life. Those moments are when you found out that you had a huge crush on him. Wonderful!

As you watch him reach for something on the top shelf, you poke him in the armpit. Causing him to almost drop the seasoning he had.

 

Someone’s drunk and it is not you. Dean got dropped off by a friend of his that he went to the bar with. Now, he was staring at the TV with a grin.

You’re beside him, watching him fiddle with his zipper. And not the one on his jacket. He doesn’t realize he’s doing it either.

“How much did you drink?”

He rolls his head over. “I drunk some coke. I-I’m not...” Dean licks his lips still eyeing you.

“You’re not what?” You ask moving his hand away from the zipper.

“Drunk. Baby, I’m okay. I got me.”

He only called you endearments when he was drunk or extremely tired.

“Okay, I was just making sure.”

His hand lands on your thigh, but it stays still. He’s just resting it there, staring at your skin.

“Sweetie, we should...”

“We should what?” You ask, messing with his hair.

He doesn’t respond. Dean proceeds to lie down with his head in your lap. He stares at the TV.

You run your fingers through his hair.

When he starts to doze off you shake him.

“Let’s get you in bed.”

He complies. When he’s on his feet, you grab his hand. He must be tired because usually he’ll start playing around.

In his room, you help him get out of clothing and get him under the cover. Before you leave his bedside, he grabs your hand and pulls you down. Dean kisses your cheek.

“Thanks, Baby.”

“You’re welcome.” You say with a smile.

He’s asleep in no time.

 

The next morning went as usual, except Dean didn’t say give him an hour. So, assuming he didn’t need the hour this morning, you were running to his room proud of yourself for killing a bug. Usually, you ran to get him.

Knocking, you open his door.

“De-“

Your mouth falls open as you watch him lay in his bed with his eyes closed. Headphones on and he was jerking off. Slowly, you close his door.

He’s big. Bigger than you thought. That can’t be erased from your mind. He was lying in bed jerking off, there was precum coming out... Dean was biting his lip and his brow was furrowed. You jump around the living room, silently freaking out.

You just saw his penis. How will you be able to look him in the face now?

Crashing on the couch, you throw your arm over your forehead. You don’t know how long you stayed like this.

Hearing his door open, you quickly sit up.

He enters the living room with his empty mug. He doesn’t have to work today... You go in later, but there’s still the morning to spend with him.

Getting another cup of coffee, Dean comes into the living room. You watch him turn on his Xbox.

“What are you up to?” He asks sitting down and picking a game to play.

“Nothing. Just wasting my time away.”

Dean nods.

He has no idea...

There’s no way in hell you can tell him you saw his erect penis. Imagine that conversation.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Sup?”

“Um, so, I saw your baseball bat earlier and I just wanted to say, congratulations.”

“What baseball bat?”

“...The one that you can shoot tiny tiny tiny baseballs out of...”

Then he would stare at you like he should call an asylum.

“I saw your penis!” You’d scream under pressure.

“What the fuck?”

That “what the fuck” was not in your head.

Looking at Dean, he’s staring at the TV annoyed. You thought that you had that whole conversation out loud for a second.

Closing your laptop, you sit on the couch watching him play his game.

 

It’s been a week and you’d like to think everything was normal, but it’s not. Since the day you saw him, you’ve been having wet dreams. Before, you did dream of him, but it was never sex. In the old dreams, the furthest you to would get is almost kissing. In the new dreams... he’s undressing you and he’s already fully naked.

Dean told you he wanted to talk to you when you got off work. You’re so nervous.

It was finally time for you to go home and you were taking your time.

The whole drive home, you were freaking out. Someone saw you banging your head against your steering wheel. When you saw them, you immediately stopped.

Parking in front of your complex, you drag your feet up the one flight of stairs, suddenly wishing they were a hundred flights.

Entering, you don’t smell anything, but coming into the living room you see pizza, sodas, and Dean. He was sitting on the couch, chill expression in place.

“Welcome.” He sweeps his hand in front of the pizzas.

“Hey, I’m gonna go change.”

That same thumbs up comes around.

As you change, you consider telling him you’re too tired to eat. Then he’d really think something is wrong.

Coming out of your room, Dean is still in his same spot.

You two begin to eat and watch things together, the usual thing. Dean throws an arm on the back of the couch, rubbing his stomach.

“What’s up with you lately?”

“Hm?” You stop picking at the pizza, you were already full.

“You been actin’ weird.” He chuckles, reaching for the remote to turn the TV down.

“I have?”

“Yeah... You pregnant or somethin’?”

“No, I’m not pregnant.” You punch his rib, laughing a bit.

“Okay, ‘cause I don’t know the last time I dealt with a baby.” Dean chuckles, rubbing his stomach again. “So, what’s been goin’ on?”

You sigh, forehead falling in your hand. “I’ve seen something I shouldn’t’ve.” You whisper.

“Like what? Last time I checked you’re grown.” Dean laughs.

You get off the couch and his face becomes serious.

“What’d you see?”

“I-“ You blow out a breath, getting further away from the couch. “I saw you masturbating over a week ago.”

Dean stares at you motionless.

“I promise it wasn’t on purpose. I was just going to tell you that I killed a bug. That day, you didn’t ask for an hour. So, I just assumed you didn’t need it. I knocked and opened the door. You had headphones on and your eyes were closed. You were-“

“Stop. Just stop.” Dean says not wanting his session retold to him. “I’m... I’m gonna need a while to think about this.” With that being said, he gets up grabbing his phone and wallet off the table. He’s out the door in the next second.

You quickly sit back down on the couch, feeling panicked. You probably just ruined the best friendship you’ve ever had...

 

The next day you wake up in your bed, no remembrance of how you got there.

Exiting your bedroom, you go to the bathroom. Opening the shower, you notice the tub is already wet. Dean’s already taken his shower.

That makes you a little sad.

When you finish up with what you had to do, you walk out and see Dean sitting on the couch. Mug of coffee beside him. Fully dressed.

“Mornin’.” He says, morning voice nowhere to be heard.

“Good morning.” You walk into the kitchen, just to turn back around. “Dean, I’m so fuckin’ sorry. I had no intentions of ever walking in on you doing that. I should’ve just assumed you needed that hour for that day to. Please, please, forgive me. You’re like the greatest friend I’ve ever had and I’d hate for this to break us up.”

Dean stares at you before getting up. He opens up his arms and wraps them around your shoulders. “It’s alright. I just gotta get a lock on my door.”

You laugh, knowing that he’s just teasing you.

“Seriously though. Sweetie, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He releases you.

You feel so much better. Turning around, you grab a mug. Filling it, you put the coffee pot back, going to the couch.

“Are you tired?” You ask squinting.

Dean shakes his head. “No.”

You nod, hiding your smile. He called you, “Sweetie”.

 

Days go by and everything is normal. Dean walks into the living room with his towel on, greeting you. Coming out with his mug, he unexpectedly comes to sit beside you.

You bite your nail, fighting to not look at the opening in the towel.

He has never sat down in just a towel beside you before.

“I got question for you.”

“Yeah?” You look at him, eyes behaving themselves.

“Do you like me?”

“Yeah. Dean, you’re like my best friend.”

He huffs with a smile, laying a hand on your thigh. “No, I mean do you have crush on me?”

Your heart begins to beat so fast. “Uhhh.”

Dean licks his lips, staring at you with those evil green eyes.

“Well, uh, I, um, psh.” You put your head in your hands wanting to disappear.

Dean scoots closer, wrapping an arm around your waist. “It’s just a question, Baby.” He whispers in your ear.

Looking up, you don’t look at him this time. “Yes.” You say meekly.

Dean pulls back, hand sliding across your back. “See that wasn’t so hard.” He gets up, grabbing his mug. “Gimme an hour.”

You nod, cheeks burning.

Dean looks you up and down before he walks away.

What’s gonna happen now?

 

So, another few days pass and you’d like to say you forgot about Dean’s question. You obviously haven’t.

It’s late, you two already ate and you made Dean stay up with you to watch some movies.

Dean was tired as hell, but didn’t want to admit it. You were about to tell him to go get some sleep, when you felt his hand land on your thigh. It was always your thighs.

They were big. They had some meat on them, but you’ve never asked why his hand always ended up on one of your thighs.

This time it was different. This time his hand was moving on your thigh. He was caressing it.

Your mind is frozen, not sure if this is real or not.

“You’re always so fuckin’ soft.” He says, hand still moving.

“Th-thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Dean stares at you before, leaning forward and kissing your cheek. “G’night, Sweetheart.”

“Good night...” You watch him make his way to his room.

The smile that breaks out looks so psychotic. He just kissed you and told you, you were soft.

This is the best night ever.

 

One day, you were cleaning dishes. Dean came home before you started, grease all over him, more so than usual. He said something popped open or something along those lines.

You heard the bathroom door open, a few seconds later, you see Dean in a towel.

He goes to the fridge pulling out some juice.

“I’m gonna reach over ya.” He says while you’re cleaning a bowl.

Your eyes get big when feel him press against you with a hand on your hip. You can feel his penis on your ass. He has no idea how ready you are to back it up. Be on that thing like a cat on a laser dot.

He gets his cup down and moves away.

You close your eyes for a second, collecting yourself.

It’s fine, it’s okay. He’s fine, he’s okay. Fine as hell... He knows, but he doesn’t know how ready you are. Let’s just say, you’ve never done a split, but if asked, you know where you’d bust one real quick.

He puts the juice up, exiting the kitchen.

You head to the fridge yourself; to get a couple of fucking ice cubes.

 

It’s another rare moment of Dean having you in the kitchen. It’s dessert again. Chocolate cake in fact.

You’ve already mixed it and poured it in a pan. Now, you were watching Dean put it in the oven.

Together, you two started to eat the left-over mix that was in the bowl. You both had your phones out and you were looking at your Snapchat story of the process so far. Dean was playing a game.

The contents of the bowl are easily wiped clean, so you begin to share the whisk. Now, you couldn’t help, but to watch Dean lick it off his finger.

He noticed because instead of licking it straight up, he started flicking his tongue out. Taking in a little bit at a time.

You were mesmerized by his action, but was still eating the mix.

Whisk down, there was nothing left... or so you thought.

“You got somethin’ on your hand.” Dean says staring at it.

You turn it to see for yourself. He was right. You’re about to lick it off, when he grabs your hand and does it for you. Your heart can’t take any more of his shenanigans.

His eyes stayed with yours as he did so. Feeling his tongue on your hand, you just about drop. He pulls back looking at your lips.

“I forgot how messy you got durin’ this.” Dean says almost at a whisper.

It’s true, it never fails. You always find a way to get food on yourself.

What he does next is about to send you to the grave. Dean moves forward and slowly uses his tongue to trace your bottom lip. Then both of his are on yours.

Your brain shuts down and your knees buckle. You can feel him smirk against your lips as he wraps an arm around your waist.

Dean’s kissing you, scratch that French kissing you.

He pulls back and you’re still trying to follow his lips in a daze.

“I’ll come back to check on this in a minute.” Releasing you, he grabs his phone and exits the kitchen.

You sit on the floor, too shaky to walk.

Shower here you come...

 

It’s an off day for the both of you and Dean’s choice of clothing is so fucking evil. He’s wearing gray sweats with no underwear. No shirt in sight, just the sweats.

He’s sitting beside you on the couch and you’re curled up in the nook of it, staring at the outline of his junk. At first you weren’t, you were watching him play the game. And then he sat back and opened his legs a little bit.

BAM! There it was. Just chilling on his leg. Your eyes were instantly drawn to it.

Dean readjusts his position on the couch in the process moving his third leg.

You look away, putting your hand on your mouth.

You cannot deal with this. He’s such a fucking tease and he knows it.

Gazing back at him, you find him already looking at you.

You hit him with the pillow you were holding.

“What’s that for?” He asks lowly, licking his lips.

“Being a tease.”

“I’m a tease?” He faux innocence, putting his controller down.

You nod, holding the pillow tightly.

There’s a ghost of a smile on his lips. “How?”

“’Cause you know I have a crush on you, but you keep doing stuff you know is gonna get me going. How do I supposed to know you’re doing this stuff because you like me or you just want to get reactions out of me?”

Dean scoots closer to you. “Which one do you think it is?”

“…I don’t know…”

His hand finds your thigh again. “I got somethin’ to tell you.”

“What?”

Dean clears his throat. “I’ve had the money to move out for a while now.”

Your heart drops.

“But I was never gonna tell you or do it. I like it here. I like livin’ with you. We have an understandin’. Now, as far as this crush thing. How would you like me to go about it?”

You look down at the pillow. “I don’t want you to go about it if it’s just a joke.”

The next thing you know, Dean has a hand on your chin and he’s kissing you.

When he pulls back, you don’t follow this time.

“It’s not a joke?”

“It’s not a joke.” Dean confirms, smiling when he sees you do so. “I’m sorry if I gave the wrong impressions with anything I’ve done. I just thought your reactions were cute.”

You nod, feeling giddy. “I accept your apology…”

Dean picks up his controller again.

“Can I have another kiss?” You ask meekly.

Dean chuckles but leans over giving you what you asked for.

Suddenly, you don’t feel so bad about staring at his junk anymore.

 

You two have been a “thing” for a couple of weeks now. Dean has taken you on two dates, both have ended with him walking you to your bedroom door to simulate the front door of the apartment. The two of you aren’t official yet, but you know it’s coming.

Right now, you were in the living room trying to find your phone. You remember you left it in the bathroom. Getting up, you head down the hallway.

Opening the door, you spot your phone on top of the commode. You usually played music when you were in the shower.

A smell enters your nose and it’s the scent of Dean’s shower gel, but he was still in his room… Wasn’t he?...

Seeing something move out of the side of your eye, you look in that direction. It’s a foot. A foot that belongs to Dean. Eyes trailing upwards, they stop on his bare thighs and the objects hanging in between them.

You drop your phone.

“Sorry. I am so so sorry. I didn’t know you were in here, I didn’t hear the shower going.”

Dean chuckles, throwing the towel over his shoulder as you back out of the bathroom; heart going nuts.

You’ve never seen him wet from head to toe before.

“You sure you didn’t do it on purpose?” He asks walking towards you.

“I-I’m sure. I-I-I l-left my phone in there. I h-had no idea, y-you were in there.” Your back hits the wall.

Dean rests his forearm beside your head. “Baby, why are you so nervous?”

“’C-cause your naked in front of me and I don’t know how to handle it.” You stare at his collarbone.

Tilting your head up, Dean keeps his hold on your chin. “Just go about it how you want to.”

Your eyes dart between his, before you put a hand on his chest. Dean smirks using his hold to bring your lips closer to his. As you make out against the wall, you allow your hands to roam his naked body. Feeling something against your front, you pull back holding in a gasp. He was fully hard. Dick standing proud as if it was saluting the flag.

All you can do is stare at it, not knowing if you should do anything with it. Dean helps you make that choice. Grabbing your hand, he slowly directs it towards his shaft along with his. He’s going slow to give you time pull away. But that is not something you want to do.

Hand around his shaft, you pump along with him.

Dean puts his thumb on your bottom lip, gently prying your mouth open. He slips it inside. You swirl you tongue around it, sucking it a bit before he pulls it out. You watch as he swipes his tip with the thumb that was just in your mouth.

You shift against the wall as Dean begins to kiss you once again. His arm leaves the wall and you feel his hand at the front of your jeans. Allowing him to unzip and unbotton them, he slips his hand inside your panties.

Hearing you moan, Dean slides his hand back out and grabs yours off his shaft.

“Let’s go to my room.”

You nod, dazed by what is happening.

Dean closes his door, leading you to his bed. He lays you down and climbs in bed after you. Grabbing your panties and jeans, he shimmies them down your legs. Ditching them, Dean reaches over into his nightstand, getting out a condom. You watch him open it with his teeth, feeling a little panicked.

“Umm.”

He pauses while he’s sliding it on. “What’s wrong?”

“I… nothing.”

Dean frowns lightly, fully sliding it on. “It’s okay. Tell me.”

You swallow harshly, staring at his cock. “I don’t have a lot of experience with this, so, um… I’ve just heard a-about bad sex experiences with guys that are big, l-like you and, um, I just w-want to be able to walk a-after this…”

“You want me to be gentle.” He smiles a little.

“Yes, please.” You say quickly a little embarrassed by your admission.

He settles over you, putting his lips on your ear. “I’ll be as gentle as you want, Baby.”

You moan at the sound of his voice and the nip on the ear that comes after.

Dean drops a hand down, sliding two fingers inside you. As he moves his curved fingers back and forth, you pull your shirt and bra up. Dean’s attention immediately switches to them. Licking his lips, he dips down and starts to lick and suck at your nipples.

You close your eyes and bite your lip, blessing the long fingers he has.

Slowly he pulls his fingers out of you and he stops sucking on your tits. The next thing you know, you feel something nudge the entrance of your pussy.

As he slides into you steadily, your mouth is open staring at him. He stops when he’s halfway in and pulls almost all the way out. You fill your hands full of the sheets on his mattress as he slides back in.

With each thrust back into you, he slides in more and more of himself.

You’ve never felt so full during sex. Dean’s keeping his word being as gentle as he can with you. Feeling your pussy stretch when he first slid into you felt overwhelming itself. But having him thrust into you over and over and over again, each time stretching you open is fucking… no words. Literally. There’s just moans ripping out of you.

Dean does speed up, but not to where you’re uncomfortable. Now, you’re used to his size.

Toes curled, bicep gripped, breath steady catching, you cum with him still thrusting into you.

Dean’s not far behind you, coming inside you. He slowly pulls out. You watch him carefully pull the condom off, tie the end, and throw it away. He reaches down for his towel, cleaning off his dick.

You’re still laying in his bed, eyes on him. Dean rakes his eyes up and down your body, pulling you to sit up.

“Let’s get this off.” He undoes your bra and pulls that and your shirt off. Dean kisses you as he lays you back down. Tucking you into his side, Dean grabs the cover that was falling off the bed.

“Why’d you take the rest of my clothes off?” You ask amused.

“When have I ever been able to cuddle with you while we’re naked?”

That makes a shit ton of sense.

Dean kisses you while you rub his chest.

Pulling back, you ask, “Don’t you have to work?”.

“I called off. I didn’t feel like goin’ in today. Good thing I did, huh?”

“Yeah.” You respond with a shy smile.

Dean lifts the cover, looking at your body.

“Stop.” You laugh, covering his eyes.

He smiles, trying to shake your hand loose. Instead of using his eyes, he uses his hand to roam your body.

“Dean.” You giggle, feeling his hand on the swell of your ass.

Flipping you on your back, he quickly dips under the cover. You look under to see his face between your legs.

“What-“ His tongue flicks out, hitting your clit.

Dean holds your eye as he begins to eat you out.

Roommate turned soon to be boyfriend, best thing to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
